


Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night

by thaliaarche



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, In Which Hux Watches the Reylo Interrogation Scene, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Wordcount: 100, and angst ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: Rage, rage against (the dying of) the light.





	Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary refer to "Do not go gentle into that good night" by Dylan Thomas.
> 
> Yoda ( _The Phantom Menace_ ): “Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.”

_Fear_

Hux wakes a heartbeat before his bedroom’s door wrenches out of its frame.

“You,” Ren hisses, masked, looming over his bed. “You reached for your gun.”

Hux merely rolls onto his side, mimicking the way he found Ren in Snoke’s throne room, turning his face away towards the wall. “You’ll note that I didn’t kill you.”

“Because I paralyzed you first!”

“You don’t get the credit for that.”

“When exactly-” Ren’s voice shakes under his rage- “did you decide to turn on me?”

 _When did you start seducing strange women in our quarters_ , he thinks. Ren doesn’t seem to hear.

* * *

_Anger_

Ren invents an “Allegiant General” just to outrank Hux.

Hux retaliates in sober tactical meetings, his posture proper, his words all discipline and strategy. In the so-called privacy of his own mind, he hollers out images of Pryde in the throne-like seat that ought to be his, of his own shame at being forced down onto his knees. Of himself between Pryde’s knees, of Pryde under that faded black coverlet Ren always left untucked. Hux never missed that bucket of a mask so much as when he shrieks all his hurt and Ren’s calm expression doesn’t falter for a second.

* * *

_Hate_

Historically, Hux neither breaks the protocol he crafts nor wastes his mathematical skills on low-level hacking. Rightfully, he has no business recovering long-deletedfootage from Ren’s old private chambers.

Yet he studies how Ren interrogated the scavenger, watching their conversation on repeat through the four-hour period designated for his sleep. He plays the spy and eavesdrops, memorizing the way Ren so readily revealed his face for her, where his eyes lingered, how he crept close and murmured heady secrets in her ear . . .

Though Hux usually leaves wanton damage to the Order’s resident expert, he takes a blaster to his datapad.

 

* * *

_Suffering_

The Resistance glows with triumph, twisting their escape at Crait into a grand propaganda victory and irreversibly stealing the galaxy’s heart. They recapture star systems. They ambush another dreadnought. He’s no Force-sensitive, but even Hux can foresee how this story ends.

Rumors warn of light. Of a scavenger turned warrior, luminous with newfound strength, capable of slaying whole battalions with her saber. They insist she is trained by the Force itself. Hux need only take one look at Ren- the subtle smile he doesn’t deign to hide, the whispers under the breath he reserves for lovers- and recognize that lie.

* * *

_Darkness_

He wakes a heartbeat too late, to Pryde’s blaster already jammed between his shoulder blades.

Hux could fight back, launching himself off his mattress and grabbing the knife hidden below. He could utter the secret passcode to trigger a ship-wide alarm and draw every soldier onboard to the scene. He could scream for Ren.

“I’ve rendered you redundant,” Pryde sneers.

Hux opens his eyes to see the bedroom wall. He closes them again, allowing the dark to swallow him, and wonders how long Ren’s dreamed of this easy surrender.

“You,” he murmurs finally. “You don’t get the credit for that.”


End file.
